All The Things She Said
by brindled soul
Summary: Take t.a.T.u, Kerry, and Kim, put them into a blender, and mix on high until worthy. Then... ENJOY!


AUTHOR: TheGothicWeaver  
  
EMAIL:   
  
CATEGORY: KW/ KL  
  
RATING: R  
  
SPOILERS: None. Well, at least I don't think so.  
  
ARCHIVE: Sure  
  
DISCLAIMER: They aren't mine. Ya'll know that. But damn I wish that they were.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Please, if you'd like to take an extra few minutes out of your day to write and e- mail me some feedback I would love it. Feedback just ads to my motivation, regardless of whether it is positive or negative!  
  
The lyrics are from t.a.T.u's 'All the Things She Said'  
  
SUMMARY: Kerry's final attempt to get Kim back.  
  
"What did I ever do to deserve this Kim? All I wanted was a strong relationship between us. I just want to talk to you. Please Kim, just, five minutes?" Kerry pleaded hopelessly with her ex- lover Kim.  
  
"You have five minutes Kerry." Kim said sternly.  
  
"Actually I don't have anything to say but I love you. I actually have a song that tells exactly what I want to say. Listen to it and then come find me. I'll be outside."  
  
Kerry put her new t.a.T.u CD into Kim's player and hit play. Heavenly music started to play, and then Kerry just walked out the door and outside, where she knew she might as well stay. Kim sat down on the couch and sighed seeing as she recognized this song. She couldn't believe that Kerry had this CD.  
  
"All the things she said  
  
all the things she said  
  
running through my head  
  
all the things she said  
  
all the things she said  
  
running through my head  
  
this is not enough  
  
I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?  
  
I keep asking myself, wondering how  
  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
  
nobody else so we can be free  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
This is not enough  
  
This is not enough  
  
All the things she said  
  
all the things she said  
  
And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head  
  
Mother looking at me  
  
tells me what do you see?  
  
Yes, I've lost my mind  
  
Daddy looking at me  
  
Will I ever be free?  
  
Have I crossed the line?"  
  
Kim was bawling by the time the song was over. Kerry had no idea that this song was her favorite breakup slash makeup song. Kim immediately got up without even shutting the music off. It still played at a moderate tone.  
  
"Kerry. Kerry!" Kim shouted as she sprinted towards a collapsed and shaking Kerry.  
  
"Kerry! Are you OK?" Kim asked as she shook Kerry.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kim. I hurt you, and it was all because I was too afraid. When I see you, my breath is taken away. I can hardly form complete sentences. I love you so much. I want this to work, I really do. That is why I AM out now. I came out earlier today when Malucci made a comment about there being too many dykes at County."  
  
"Oh god, Kerry." Kim said as she plopped herself down and wrapped her strong, toned arms around Kerry.  
  
"I love you too Kerry. I was hurt, and I hurt you back. It killed me when I looked into you eyes that morning after you saw Lori. The beautiful glow that you usually have was gone. It was like you had witnessed a murder or something."  
  
"I did Kim, I witnessed my own murder."  
  
"I swear that if I don't kiss you now I am going to die. Will you hate me if I kiss you right now?"  
  
"God no!" Kerry said anxiously. As Kim enveloped her into a strong hug and their lips met in a searing kiss.  
  
It was like the first time they kissed. Passionate, pure, loving... It was like the crystal clear water that runs down a waterfall. A love so pure, so perfect, that it was almost like something out of a fairytale.  
  
When the kisses ended Kim picked Kerry up and carried her to the bedroom. The two undressed silently and climbed into bed. Kerry was first to make a move. She took her hand and slid it over Kim's perfect breasts and paid her respects to each of them as Kim tried to say the first words since they entered the bedroom, but they only came out in a loud moan of pleasure, which made Kerry grin. As Kerry slid down further Kim opened her legs and thrust herself up at Kerry as an invitation. An invitation that Kerry took with pleasure by latching on to Kim's clit, and inserting three fingers into her. Kerry moved her fingers in a 'come hither' motion as Kim let out a small whimper and then a loud cry out of Kerry's name as she came not once, but twice. She stayed there until Kim's spasms subsided and then left her, but only to hoist herself up beside Kim.  
  
Kim tuned and claimed Kerry's lips as hers as she proceeded to give Kerry everything that she had given her, but was quickly stopped. Kerry grabbed Kim's hand and placed a finger gently on Kim's lips while saying "Tonight was for you baby. I wanted to show you exactly how much I live you. You can ravish me tomorrow, or whenever, just not tonight. I love you." Kerry said as she let Kim spoon her. And together the two drifted off into the blissful sleep that was theirs and theirs together.  
  
"All the things she said  
  
all the things she said  
  
running through my head  
  
all the things she said  
  
all the things she said  
  
running through my head  
  
this is not enough  
  
I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?  
  
I keep asking myself, wondering how  
  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
  
nobody else so we can be free  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
This is not enough  
  
This is not enough  
  
All the things she said  
  
all the things she said  
  
And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head  
  
Mother looking at me  
  
tells me what do you see?  
  
Yes, I've lost my mind  
  
Daddy looking at me  
  
Will I ever be free?  
  
Have I crossed the line?" 


End file.
